Candy Candy Historia Final
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Cartas del epilogo por la creadora de Candy Camdy Keiko Nagita. Traduccion de de las cartas del epilogo edicion Japonesa. Son corroboradas por una Japonesa nativa. Gracias por leer.
1. ParaeltioWilliam

Carta para el tío abuelo William.

Me pregunto en que cielo te encuentras volando en este momento William.

Nunca pensé que ser cabeza de la familia Ardlay tuviera tanta responsabilidad.

Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que hayas venido a la Colina de Pony con tan apretada agenda... ... Todavía me parece que estoy soñando.

El Príncipe de La Colina/El Príncipe en la colina... ... No lo puedo creer... Es, es ¡Albert!...

Esto significa que el tío William es ¡El Príncipe de la Colina!

¡Todavía estoy temblando de la sorpresa y emoción!

George vino a recogerte rápido después que me confesaras esto tan maravilloso.

Además en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tío abuelo William desapareció de la Colina de Pony... Esto hace más que todo me parezca un sueño, me parece que mi cuerpo está flotando en el aire.

Yo Jamás he olvidado al Príncipe de la Colina.

Parece que no me será posible dormir esta noche.

Candy.


	2. Chapter 2

CCFS

Carta N. 2

"Querida señorita Candice White Ardlay, leí con gratitud su carta.

Fue muy lamentable para mí también, que tuve que irme de inmediato, después de haberle hecho una confesión tan importante.

Una vez más, acepte mi sincera disculpa, por mi repentina confesión, sé que le sorprendió.

¡Estoy Bromeando, Candy! ¡Si realmente te escribiera de esta manera, seguramente te enojarías! ¿Puedes escribir para mí, como tú siempre lo has hecho? con tu alegría habitual.

Es normal que estés enojada.

De hecho, continué ocultándote mi identidad como el tío abuelo William, mi verdadero nombre: William A. Ardlay. No quiero justificarme, pero quiero que sepas que también me preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Todo lo que quería era solo velar por ti en secreto. En cambio, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que cuidarías de este "Albert" de esa manera? (Parece la historia de una novela barata) Por esa razón, asumo sin protestar el hecho de que formalmente me llames como "tío abuelo", O que a veces me trates como si fuera un anciano, sabía que te volvería a sorprender, pero tenía una última verdad para confesarte. Sin embargo, quería encontrar el momento adecuado y, si era posible, quería decírtelo en la misma temporada en la que nos encontramos por primera vez, en la Colina de Pony. De esa manera, tal vez pueda volver a ser mi yo anterior, el chico que era en ese momento.

Querida Candy, te diste cuenta de inmediatamente. Fue suficiente para mí ver tu cara cubierta en lágrimas y saber que todo quedó claro para ti.

Mi intención era quedarme contigo para explicar todo correctamente, pero fuimos interrumpidos. George siempre se interpone en mi camino en el momento más importante.

Pero no desaparecí; incluso me seguiste todo el camino hasta el coche para despedirme, ¿recuerdas? En este momento, debo dar prioridad al trabajo, algo que nunca me ha preocupado hasta ahora.

Me gustaría visitarte de inmediato, pero por un tiempo no podré alejarme de mis compromisos.

Candy, espero tu carta. Y esta vez quiero que seas tú misma como siempre.

Cuídate bien. Por favor, saludos a la señorita Pony, a la Hermana Lane y a los niños.

William Albert Ardlay.


	3. Chapter 3

Carta N. 3

丘の上の王子さまへ

Para El Príncipe en la Colina...

Aunque se me dijo que me comportara como siempre... Pero como puedo escribir una carta a El Príncipe en la Colina sin sentirme nerviosa!

(Necesito, respirar profundo...)

El Príncipe en la Colina... ¡Gracias por tu rápida respuesta!

William Albert Ardlay no para de sorprenderme, es sorpresa otra tras otra. Estoy débil, no tengo tantos corazones para soportar tanta emoción.

Desde hoy en adelante te llamaré "tío abuelo" seré más dura y tendrás que soportarlo.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que la forma que me reveló este secreto ha sido ¡maravilloso!

La colina estaba igual que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez con

"El Príncipe en la Colina"

Era extraño desde que el tío William llegó a la casa de Pony, ese día El cielo estaba azul claro. Las maestras estaban nerviosas, ansiosas ofreciéndote Té y galletas.

Entonces yo estaba parada y perdida en la atmósfera, en ese momento el tío abuelo que llegó a la casa Pony, lucía diferente de lo usual...

Como un chiquillo... ...

Ocasionalmente me burlo de él llamándole tío abuelo. Pero en realidad él parece más joven de la edad que tiene.

Era él pero mucho más joven... ... Oh, no puedo explicarlo bien... ...como sea, me sentí emocionada, extasiada.

Por alguna razón la atmósfera era diferente de lo normal.

Cuando le ofrecí té, El tío abuelo lo rechazó, me miró seriamente y me dijo: "Vamos a la Colina de Pony"... ... "Por la forma que me invitó" Sentí de alguna manera como una premonición.

Pero el tío abuelo se mantenía callado mientras estábamos en la Colina.

Cuando de repente se voltea, y dice: "Candy... ... no crees que es tiempo de regresarme mi insignia..."

Mientras lo decía sonriendo. En ese momento, el tiempo regresó de golpe... Yo estaba llorando. El Príncipe en la Colina me sonreía frente a mis ojos, mis lágrimas no paraban de caer.

Mientras lloraba, dije... ... Yo soy bonita cuando sonrió... ¿Cierto...? Y la respuesta de El Príncipe en la Colina con sus ojos húmedos y su voz entre cortada, "Aún ahora eres linda cuando lloras pequeña"

Eso dijo... ... La voz del Príncipe era tan suave.

¡Oh, la voz del Príncipe- Sí, con certeza el tono de su voz era la del Príncipe! Estaba tan cerca de mí todo el tiempo, la escuchaba pero no me había dado cuenta que era siempre esa voz confortable, ahora entiendo porque siempre el tío William me había parecido tan diferente.

Y no fue hasta ese gran día que se apareció en la casa de Pony, y pude darme cuenta.

Sí, era El Príncipe en la Colina.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de caer, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

¡Príncipe eres terrible!

Te mostré mi tesoro, la insignia en la casa Magnolia, y te hable acerca de El Príncipe en la Colina muchas veces.

Si más no recuerdo. Sí... le platiqué a un señor Albert, que solamente me escuchaba cuidadosamente y en silencio.

Me pregunto si ya habías recuperado la memoria para entonces (¡Tengo que preguntarte para la próxima vez que te vea!)

Oh sí, El Príncipe se mantenía en silencio mientras yo lloraba.

El viento soplaba sobre la colina y secaba mis lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

Eran lágrimas de felicidad; Bajo un cielo azul... ... Ahí estaba mi Príncipe de la Colina a mi lado. Estábamos tan tranquilos, relajados cuando el claxon del coche de George me regresó a la realidad.

Hmm! Vi al Príncipe en la Colina. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarte! ¿Qué hacías en la colina ese día? ¿Por qué te desapareciste repentinamente? ¿Por qué? Pero cuando te vea Príncipe de nuevo ¡La pasaremos divertido!

Bien, viene Mayo, y la colina de pony se cubrirá de flores, y después...

¿Qué día viene? Sí, es el cumpleaños de una personita! ( ¡lo estoy gritando!)

Ahora Príncipe en la Colina te enviaré un hechizo!

¡"Arahera drama · Geragolaboo SS!"

" En ese día, tú vendrás a visitar a la casa de Pony y a una niña que es hermosa tanto cuando ríe, como cuando llora.

Y de regalo le traerás unas vacaciones para que platiquemos mucho mucho! " está magia estoy segura te atrapará...

Candy .


	4. Chapter 4

To Candy the witch /Para Candy la hechicera .

Aunque no hubieras recitado tan extraño y gracioso hechizo,de igual manera recuerdo muy bien el cumpleaños de esa persona.

He estado buscando tu regalo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me han costado lágrimas de sangre y sudor. ¡Candy estoy seguro que disfrutarás tus regalos!

Entonces, por favor perdóname si tu hechizo no está haciendo su magia.

Yo más que nadie deseo tomarme unas vacaciones. Pero Georges me ha dicho seriamente , " que me he tomado todas las vacaciones por el resto de mi vida"

Y tiene razón. Candy no te enojes.

Porque mejor vienes a Chicago .

Annie también dijo que le gustaría celebrar su cumpleaños juntas, En Chicago.

También es más conveniente por el tiempo para mi.

Ahora, si tú lado dulce aparece, dime que aceptas. Haré los preparativos y enviaré un carro para recogerte. Por supuesto todos los de la casa Pony están invitados.

Una fiesta en la casa Pony sería divertido. Pero creo que también una en Chicago no estaría nada mal tampoco.

Estoy planeando algo y creo que será educativo para los chicos.

También quiero que las maestras descansen.

¿Todavía, estás de mal humor?

¡Pero cuando veas mi regalo, estoy seguro te pondrá una sonrisa grande! Después de todo creo que tu magia está funcionando.

Desde que recibí tu carta... no he parado de pensar en el pasado.

Así Candy, me preguntaste que estaba haciendo en la Colina. En ese tiempo además de vestir un traje étnico, en esos días me estaba estrictamente prohibido presentarme en público, en mi niñez no tenía libertad.

Candy, yo era demasiado joven cuando quedé de cabeza de la familia Ardlay.

Hubieron circunstancias muy complicadas en la familia que sucedieron.

En la familia Ardlay la línea de sangre es el honor y lo más importante antes que cualquier cosa.

Mi Padre, William C Ardlay, era un excelente hombre de negocios y tomó el cargo de cabeza de la familia desde muy joven.

Después que mi padre murió la familia quedó en serios problemas.

El sucesor William tenía 8 años de edad en ese tiempo. El presidente, cabeza de la familia tenia que ser un Ardlay en línea directa.

La hermana mayor de mi padre, la tía Elroy y los ancianos se las arreglaron para hacerme cabeza de la familia.

Habían otros familiares que querían la silla, la presidencia dentro de la familia Ardlay.

No es necesario que te des cuenta de todo Candy, las grandes circunstancias y conflictos de la familia. Ahora todo está bien.

De todas maneras, los ancianos, incluyendo la tía Elroy me hicieron Patriarca y decidieron defender los negocios de la familia Ardlay hasta que yo creciera. Hicieron creer que William A. Ardlay era una persona introvertida y no débil.

No solo a los socios también a los miembros de la familia. Afortunadamente el clan se fueron alejando.

Solo pocas personas sabían la verdad.

La gente se fue confundiendo y los rumores se hicieron más grandes.

Fue una cosa terrible. La estrategia hizo su efecto. Aún mis familiares, los primos con los que jugábamos juntos cuando era un pequeño había desaparecido de la existencia en sus recuerdos. No se los detalles de cómo sucedió.

Yo solamente era una marioneta rodeado por numerosos tutores y maestros desde administración de empresa hasta leyes. Y de sirvientes severos . Estuve rodeado de pura gente adulta.

Cuando mi hermana Rosmery estaba con vida, me sentía más tranquilo. Rosmery era la única persona que me comprendía, sentía simpatía y se preocupaba por mi situación y de cómo había cambiado mi existencia.

Cuando Rosmery murió, Candy... ... Mi familia por lado maternal muchas mujeres han muerto prematuramente. Mi madre también murió al darme a luz.

Para mi, mi hermana mayor, Rosemary fue mi madre sustituta.

Ese día... ... Si, el día que conocí a una niña llorona, Candy.

Me escapé.

No te burles, aún así sea menos de un día, escaparse es escaparse de la casa.

En ese día una gran fiesta se celebraba en la casa Lakewood de la familia Ardlay. Me estaba completamente prohibido salir de mi habitación como de costumbre.

George siempre me sacaba de la casa lejos para esos eventos.

Pero parece que ese día no pudo.

Estaba estudiando tomando un test en el cuarto grande.

Cuando escuché las sonrisas y las voces de los chicos de mi familia. Y el sonido de las gaitas.

Yo estaba seguro que era el mejor en tocar la gaita que todos los demás.

Aún todavía...

Solo tocaba para Georges quien nunca dice nada y para la seria de la tía Elroy que solo alzaba una ceja mientras escuchaban. No tenía amigos de mi edad.

Mientras las escuchaba sonar. Me viste con mi traje étnico. Y salí a la fiesta.

Todos los jóvenes de la familia estaban usando sus trajes.

Parecía que había algunos miembros importantes del Clan que eran socios de Chicago en la fiesta.

Yo estaba seguro que nadie me reconocería con el traje, y fue así.

Pero fui visto por uno de los ancianos que me reconoció de una.

Fui severamente regañado por la tía Elroy. Ese día me enojé mucho como nunca lo había hecho. Ya no podía soportar más . Había decidido ir a estudiar a una universidad del Reino Unido.

Quería liberarme de la vida falsa que llevaba. Parecía que ese día nunca llegaría. Tenía irme a seguir estudiando en el Reino Unido.

Como fuera, seguía atado... ... ¿¡Quien era yo!?

Quien tiene 17 años y no tiene ni una gota de libertad, con solo el nombre era reconocido... Que vida más distorsionada.

Dejé la mansión con lo que tenía.

A mis 17 años era bueno manejando un carro.

¡Me dije; no podrás dejar la mansión corriendo y con ese traje! No podía ni creerlo... No traía nada de dinero conmigo.

Pero era la primera vez que me sentía libre.

¡Como haré! ¿Como?

Yo soy William Albert Ardlay. ¿En realidad te estás quejando? Creo que grité mientras conducía.

Maneje, crucé de un lado a otro.

No se porqué razón detuve el auto y corrí hacia la Colina.

Quizás la altura y tamaño me pareció una imagen perfecta para una Colina, me acosté sobre la hierba. A lo lejos el cielo parecía que el color azul desaparecía y aparecían unas bellas nubes blancas. Corrían confortablemente.

Las nubes eran libres... ... Las nubes que se entrelazaban, mientras las observaba, repentinamente se rompían y separaban y se combinaban con otras nubes y desaparecían.

En ese mismo momento me sentí aliviado, Candy. Aún las nubes no son libres, ellas se cuidan, cargan entre ellas .

Las nubes se agrupan entre ellas por el viento. Y son llevadas en diferentes direcciones.

Sin embargo, ¡porque me va a gustar que mi vida sea llevada a otras direcciones!

¿Por qué?... En ese momento pensé en la familia, pensé en mi Padre, en mi Madre, en Georges quien siempre me ha acompañado, la sombra de mi hermana en mi. También en la severa tía Elroy, quien de alguna manera lo que ha tratado es de protegerme.

Comprendí, que no importa donde vaya, nunca cambiará ser un Ardlay. ¡Quiero ser libre! Pero no puedo tirar mi nombre.

Tampoco quiero que nadie me ordene como voy a vivir.

Desde ahora yo me juzgaré y tomaré mis propias decisiones. Así quiero que sea. Fue ahí cuando de repente sentí una luz. Una pequeña niña con una carta y apretando su boca subiendo la Colina como una bala. Candy, eras tú . Lo recuerdo muy bien. En ese momento se veía tú desesperación por llorar, yo comprendí.

Esperabas llegar hasta la Colina. Subí hasta cima de la Colina y me quedé en silencio, me llamó la atención tu apariencia.

Candy te vi llorar como nunca había visto llorar a alguien jamás, un llanto tan libre y por primera vez una sonrisa tan encantadora.

Me estabas hablando, cuando vi a Georges, esa fue la razón por la que me desaparecí. Lo vi subir la Colina. Corrí hacia el otro lado de la Colina como el viento corrí lejos.

Té desilusionaste al quedarte gritando sola en la Colina , quizás no te diste cuenta que ya no estaba ahí.

Fui atrapado rápidamente. Georges es rápido y me encontró, estaba llorando, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, es difícil ver llorar a una persona en silencio. Vi a Georges llorar solo cuando mi hermana murió.

En la Colina encontré la forma de vivir. Nunca olvidé a la Niña que conocí en la Colina.

Te reconocí inmediatamente cuando te ayudé, cuando caíste en la cascada tenías algo en tu cuello, era mi insignia que se me cayó ese día.

Además... no has cambiado mucho desde ese día ( no te enojes)

Cuando te escuché, quería hacerte feliz y sabía que podía darte esa felicidad. Yo tenía los recursos para hacerlo ... ...

Oh... ... de alguna manera te he escrito una carta larga.

Quizás porque tu magia funcionó .

Te estaré esperando en Chicago.

Albert.

PS: Candy, podría soportar todo, pero podrías parar de llamarme "Príncipe de la Colina"? Me haces estremecer, vibrar ... ...


	5. Chapter 5

Carta N.5 ( CCFS)

Para Albert.

Gracias Albert... ...

Albert. tú carta, me he quebrantado en lágrimas .

Desde ahora no te llamaré más " Tío abuelo" Albert no me vengaré más de ti !

Albert, ahora te siento cerca, mucho más cerca de mí.

Por supuesto , todos los de la casa Pony estamos felices de aceptar tu invitación.

Estoy deseando verte pronto en Chicago!

De: Candy la llorona .


	6. Chapter 6

Carta N.6 ( CCFS)

Para Albert .

Albert! Albert ! Albert!...

¿Huh, Me escuchas sin necesidad que te grite una y otra vez?

Pero Albert... estoy feliz. No puedo parar de pronunciar tu nombre tantas veces.

¡Gracias Albert!... ¡Parece que he recibido todos los regalos de cumpleaños de todas las chicas del mundo!

Un cuarto grande con un color verde menta renovada totalmente para mí. Muebles de madera fina hechos a mano hermosos, ¡Pude sentir la fragancia a madera!

No era necesario, igual me hubiera hecho feliz quedarme en la habitación de huéspedes.

Ahora querré regresar más seguido a la ciudad de Chicago.

Habían muchos regalos en la mesa, tantos que no sabía por donde comenzar.

¡Pero la sorpresa no era solamente eso!

El sudor y lágrimas... ... yo creí que era el cuarto renovado.

Cuando en eso no podía contener mi respiración por el siguiente regalo que se apareció frente a mis ojos! .

¡Gracias Albert!

¡Qué sorpresa, compraste a César y Cleopatra!

Cuando se aparecieron en el jardín, no lo podía creer, dudaba lo que mis ojos estaban mirando. Ellos eran los caballos que yo cuidaba de la Familia Leagan. Con los que despertaba junto a mi cama en el establo.

Aún después de haber sido adoptada, cuidadosamente entraba al establo a visitarlo.

Después escuché que los habían vendido por separados. Eso me partió en pedazos. Cesar y Cleopatra eran muy unidos. Yo los comprendía muy bien.

Nunca pude perdonar a Eliza y Neal. Ellos dos tiene interés por un momento luego se cansan y se olvidan de ello.

Pero por supuesto, incluso el capricho de Neal del compromiso conmigo, debe haber sido Algo como esto. ¡Eliza y Neal son realmente feos!

Los dos caballos en realidad son muy viejos. Pero no han perdido la elegancia que distingue a los pura sangre.

Cesar y Cleopatra me recordaban, compitieron para limpiar mis lágrimas que Caían sobre mi rostro.

Luego comenzamos los preparativos para llevármelos a la casa Pony, ¡Oh Albert-san!... El realmente quiere hacerme llorar continuamente.

Los chicos de la casa Pony están sumamente felices.

Hay un rancho cerca de la casa Pony. Bien, ahí llevaré a Cesar y Cleopatra ahi podrán envejecer y pasar sus últimos días en la Colina de Pony.

La señorita Pony y la maestra Lane( Maria) dicen haber tenido unas vacaciones de ensueño, gracias a ti.

Dicen que no sabrán como agradecerte.

¡Una carta larga de agradecimiento te llegará más adelante! ¡La señorita Pony fue a la gran ciudad después de muchos años! ¿Puedes creer?

La hermana Lane dice que todavía sueña con la casa de los Ardlay... ... me pregunta si fue una realidad. Todos, hasta los niños están hablando acerca de Chicago.

Les digo que si quieren volver a ir se tienen que portar bien.

Fue maravilloso, pude saludar a todos, vi a Archie, Annie y Patty por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero solamente pude hablar poco con Albert-san me desilusioné, creo que el hechizo fue desapareciendo .

Pareces un hombre muy ocupado... estoy preocupada por tu salud.

El Doctor Martín también dijo que te cuides mucho.

Me pregunto si la pérdida de memoria puede volver a ocurrir... ...¡ No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder en lo absoluto!

Recuerdo nuestros días en el Magnolia, la tranquilidad. Nuestras carteras estaban vacías pero vivimos buen momento... compartimos todo. Nunca olvidaré las palabras de Albert quien me propuso compartirlo todo.

Deseo que esas recuerdos regresen pronto.

Creo que no era tan mala nuestra vida como hermano y hermana, así cómo vivíamos... ...

¡Ahora soy tu hija adoptiva!

En realidad, será necesario que te llame ¿¡Padre!?

Ah si... ¿cuando te regresó la memoria?

Quiero que me cuentes tu historia en África cuando te vea nuevamente ... ... ¿Cuando será? ... ...

De tu extremadamente Bella hija adoptiva.


	7. Chapter 7

Carta N.7 ( CCFS )

De prisa para Candy.

Candy,

te escribo unas pocas palabras para quejarme, me prometiste que no soportaría más tu venganza ¿verdad? _ ¡Ahora que es esto de padre!...

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡También lo de una hermosa hija adoptiva!..

Sí, eres hermosa. Quizás... (¿te maravillaste?)

Y si es cierto que eres mi hija adoptiva. Me olvidé de eso.

Incluso estoy sorprendido que tengo una hija adoptiva, aún estoy soltero y en plena juventud.

La palabra de "hija adoptiva" es también un sonido que no puedo soportar. Soy un hombre sensible (no te rías)

Bueno, en este momento me dirijo a Sao Paulo. Te escribiré otra carta una vez que lleguemos allí.

Por favor, diles a las maestras de la casa Pony que "Hice lo que es normal como padre adoptivo". ¡Padre adoptivo! Oops, me lo he dicho a mi mismo... ... ¡Esta bien! ¡Saluda a tus niños del hogar!

Albert.

Nota ? Sakura.

Las traducciones de estás cartas las hemos leído antes.

En lo personal me complace leerlas desde el libro original en su idioma . Y corroborar que las traducciones no están alteradas, como algunas personas lo creen .

A Albert le incomoda el término de hija adoptiva !

Ja ja ja , le hace saber a Candy que es bella. al parecer es lo que ella desea escuchar( leer) . ?


	8. Chapter 8

Carta para la quizá hermosa Candy.

Candy, estoy en un hotel en Sao Paulo y son las dos de la mañana, finalmente estoy solo.

Estoy bien, así que no te preocupes. En este momento realmente estoy disfrutando un poco el trabajo. No en vano, la sangre de mi padre fluye en mis venas.

Me alegra que hayas tenido un maravilloso cumpleaños, y entiendo que la fiesta fue un éxito. Realmente me disculpo por tener que irme antes.

Me imagino que en este momento César y Cleopatra están descansando en la Casa Pony. Son realmente una buena pareja y, es genial ver lo cerca que están.

Ojalá pudiera ver su alegría y verlos de nuevo. No hay diferencia entre los animales y los seres humanos. De hecho, tal vez los animales son mucho más puros, nunca te traicionarían.

Tuve que dejar Poupe en África en la última clínica veterinaria en la que trabajé, fue una decisión que me costó mucho. Ella era muy querida, así que pensé que era la elección correcta.

Después me dijeron que ella murió de vejez.

Candy, por favor, también oren para que descanse en paz.

Cuando mi memoria regresó, me alegré de haber dejado a Poupe en ese país por el accidente que ocurrió en Italia. Sin embargo, al ver a César y a Cleopatra, me sentí triste: ella hubiera preferido irse conmigo aún a costa de morir en ese accidente.

Pudo haber sido que también quería viajar solo. Solo pensarlo mi corazón se oprime .

Lamento decirlo. Pero no fui yo quien encontró a tus queridos caballos, fue gracias a Georges, y a su capacidad. Es realmente dedicado...

Comienzo a entender por qué lo defines como caballero de la máscara blanca.

Tampoco fue fácil para Georges encontrarme cuando estuve desaparecido Nadie sabía lo que había sucedido conmigo.

¿Cuándo comencé a recuperar la memoria?... Fue después del accidente cuando me llevaron a la clínica del Dr. Martin. después del accidente automovilístico, fue hasta entonces que varias imágenes se me habían aparecido como flashes fugaces.

Como resultado de ese evento, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me desmayé.

Me encontraba en el trabajo, donde me habían permitido tomar el lugar de lavaplatos. Cuando recuperé el sentido, volví a ser yo mismo, Albert... ... William Albert Ardlay.

Debería haberte dicho de inmediato, pero no pude.

Ahora lo pienso y lo siento Candy, se que estaba equivocado. Pero no quería alejarme de la calidez de la vida que estábamos llevando.

Sabía muy bien que una vez que regresara con los Ardlay, tendría que asumir el papel de jefe de familia, y ya no sería posible para mí escaparme de la responsabilidad.

Este deseo mío era puramente egoísta. Mi conducta imprudente causó gran preocupación a tanta gente.

Pero fue gracias a la familia Ardlay que pude llevar la vida que me daba. También a la dedicación de Georges.

Candy, quiero que sepas que no sólo me divertía por el mundo.

Si me encontraba en Inglaterra, era también porque estaba preparando un nuevo proyecto empresarial.

El hecho de que nos encontráramos por casualidad en Londres, me hace pensar en ese hilo misterioso que nos une y del que siempre hablas.

Después de cumplir mi deber y de ver tu espíritu, serena. Decidí abandonar el zoológico Blue River para llegar a mi querida África.

A dónde quiera que fuera, nunca tuve que preocuparme por el trabajo ni por cómo viviría. También le debo esto a mi apellido y la familia Ardlay.

Siempre me había preocupado por la duda de no poder hacer nada por mi cuenta, pero el viaje a África me permitió enfrentar ese miedo.

Escogí irme cortando contacto con Georges, quería demostrarme a mí mismo salir adelante, solo.

Incluso en África, el alarmante presagio de guerra estaba rondando. Tal vez fue precisamente esa atmósfera lo que me sacudió.

Los negocios de los Ardlay eran estable, creí que nada pasaría si me desaparecía por mucho tiempo no habría problemas.

Me siento avergonzado ¿cómo pude haber sido tan egoísta? Sabía desde el principio que lastimaría a tanta gente, mi familia.

Creo que fue un castigo el estar involucrado en ese accidente ferroviario en Italia. Un espía viajaba en esos vagones, y no es de extrañar que un tipo como yo, sin identidad y miserable, haya sido sospechoso en el hospital.

Creo que me hice mucho más religioso de lo que fui una vez.

Chicago... el nombre de esa ciudad, Chicago era la única palabra que quedó en mis recuerdos, fue capaz de salvarme y traerme de vuelta a Chicago...y fue como pude reencontrarme contigo, Candy.

En ese momento era un desconocido, sin identidad, sin memoria. Si no hubiera sido por una persona amable en el campo de refugiados, dispuesta a ayudarme a regresar a América... y si no te hubiera encontrado, Candy, no sé qué habría sucedido... sólo era un hombre sospechoso, sin memoria sin identidad, pero tú no me abandonaste.

Incluso cuando me desalojaron del hospital, me apoyaste, me consolaste y me animaste diciéndome que un día recuperaría mi memoria.

Hiciste todo eso por un hombre que sólo una vez te ayudó en la vida. Nunca encontraré las palabras ni la forma cómo expresar mi gratitud hacia ti.

También en el futuro, quiero asegurarme de que puedas encontrar la felicidad.

Una vez de vuelta en Chicago, te prometo que tomaré unas vacaciones y que iré a verte

Bert.


	9. Chapter 9

Carta número 9... Candy Candy Historia Final. Epílogo

Para Albert,

Me pregunto cuándo regresarás de São Paulo, ¿Cuándo regreses vendrás a la casa Pony?

Si de verdad aprecias lo mucho que he hecho por ti, espero regreses lo más pronto posible. Así que, "Bert" Albert, ¿así te llamaban? que lindo!.

Por ahora es todo lo que diré en está carta.

Porque quiero encontrarme contigo y hablar personalmente.

Quizás de pocas palabras Candy.


	10. Chapter 10

Carta N.10 CCFS

Para William Albert Ardlay también conocido como Bert.

Me pregunto si el pequeño Bert esta trabajando en este momento ... Como siempre, he regresado de la clínica del Dr. Martin, ya puse los niños a la cama.

Pequeño Bert ... ¡Estoy muy feliz ¡qué me haya revelado este apodo! Es la forma en que su hermana Rosemary lo llamaba, la madre de Anthony.

¡Solo ella usó esta expresión, y sin embargo, tengo el honor de poder llamarlo de esta manera!

Hoy le escribo porque me gustaría hablarle con un espíritu renovado.

En esas pocas horas que pasé en Lakewood, es como si una parte de mí renació.

Albert san, tus visitas repentinas no son buenas para el corazón... pero es un hecho que me estoy acostumbrando, significa que también me estoy volviendo más fuerte, ¿no? Esto también se aplica a las maestras.

¡El viaje en automóvil a Lakewood fue maravilloso! El camino que recorríamos fue acompañado por una gran cantidad de flores. Los Lupinos, bluebonnet, los rudbeckia, la Susan, perifollos Silvestre... estabas tan sorprendido cuando yo murmuraba todos sus nombres. ¡Gracias por admirarme!

Fue muy agradable, el viento entrar por la ventana completamente bajada.

Mientras conducía, cantó esa popular canción escocesa, estaba profundamente absorta escuchando.

A la edad de trece años caminé por el mismo camino a casa de los Leagans llena de desilusión por no convertirme en una verdadera hija adoptiva...mi corazón estaba al mismo tiempo lleno de esperanza por la perspectiva de una nueva vida.

Pequeño Bert, ¿puede imaginar mi emoción de encontrarme esta vez en compañía del Príncipe de la colina ( lo siento es última vez que lo diré) y del tío William (también esto será la última vez)?

No había nadie en casa Leagan.

Después de salir y dejar el automóvil en la residencia Ardlay, caminamos por el camino que conduce a los tres portales. Ya he regresado varias veces a Lakewood, pero era la primera vez en su compañía y, durante nuestra caminata, me inundaron los sentimientos que ni siquiera podía hablar. Comprendí que a Albert le sucedía lo mismo .

Stare y Anthony... En mi corazón guardo la idea de las personas que nunca volveré a ver.

Me imagino que este lugar representa mucho más para Albert, porque está vinculado a su padre, a su madre, conocida sólo a través de retratos. Y a su hermana Rosemary Brown.

Fui yo quien quiso dirigirse al bosque.

El mismo bosque en el que Anthony murió mientras caía de su caballo.

El césped rodeado de rosas multiflora. Estaba cubierta de flores de arándano y la brillante y parpadeante luz de la tarde casi parecía dibujar un límite entre dos mundos.

Todo era tan hermoso que rompí en llantos. Pensé en la cacería del zorro.

Si no hubiera sido por esa cacería, organizada con motivo de mi presentación oficial como hija adoptiva, Anthony no nos hubiera dejado tan prematuramente. "Fue mi culpa ... es mi culpa si Anthony...

Cuando lloré, él inmediatamente me abrazó y con su voz suave dijo . " Fui yo quien decidió adoptarte" ... "Y fui yo quien autorizó la cacería del zorro"

Su voz llena de dolor me golpeó el corazón, haciéndome entender que el también ha vivido todo este tiempo mi propio arrepentimiento, compartiendo el mismo dolor.

Perdóname por llorar en tu pecho así. Me temo que arruiné su preciosa camisa...

Es muy cierto que ninguno de nosotros puede saber qué es lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina... ... No fue culpa de nadie.

Desde que llegué a esta conclusion me siento como si hubiera nacido de nuevo.

¡Gracias Albert!

Luego fuimos a esa habitación ... la misma en la que Albert me reveló quién era realmente.

Mi diario estaba en el escritorio... ... "quiero devolvértelo"... "Porque esto ... es algo preciado para ti"...

Albert murmuró esas palabras mientras observaba afuera por la ventana.

Su voz era tan serena ...

Mi diario habla casi por completo de Terry, y yo también tenía curiosidad acerca de ese diario.

Ese diario ahora está junto a mí, pero nunca lo volví a abrir, Albert, y voy a devolvertelo, de la misma manera que me devolviste tu insignia.

El tiempo que pasa es cruel y al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

No sé qué destino le espera a nuestro mundo, pero estoy convencida de que los bellos recuerdos viven en mi mente, y que son ellos quienes nos dan el coraje para enfrentar la adversidad.

Estoy muy agradecida con mis padres por dejarme en la casa Pony. ¡Gracias a eso pude conocer a Albert!...

Soy yo quien no tiene palabras para expresar mi gratitud.

Sí, Albert, mi felicidad es ahora.

Oh ... No creo que pueda dormir esta noche otra vez .

Pero espero que El pequeño Bert tenga dulces sueños.

Con amor y gratitud.

Candy.


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony Brown.

Querido Anthony, muchas veces pienso en ti, pero hasta hoy finalmente he podido escribirte la primera carta para ti... aunque sólo puedo escribirla en mi mente...

Creo ya te has encontrado con Stare y también con tu madre.

Sabes Anthony, fui a Lakewood. ¿Con quién crees?

Oh... cierto, tu nunca conociste a Albert.

Archie y Stare lo conocieron en Londres.

Si hubieras conocido a esta persona, tal vez hubieras visto a la Sra. Rosemary, tu madre, en él.

De hecho, Albert es el hermano menor de la señora Rosemary, y el tío abuelo William, has de estar sorprendido ¿cierto?

Imagina mi sorpresa... ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablaba sobre el Príncipe de la colina, y te dije cuánto se parecía a ti? Imagina mi asombro al descubrir que él también es el mismo. Albert, es el chico que apenas recordabas, era tu tío.

No es tan extraño que te parezcas tanto a él, ¿verdad? Ahora entiendes por qué me confundí por un momento cuando nos encontramos en el Portal de las Rosas? La primera vez que te vi.

Ambos tenían cabello rubio arenoso. Si Albert hubiera mantenido ese tono, podría haberme dado cuenta de algo, pero cuando lo conocí años más tarde, tenía cabello castaño. Además de que llevaba la barba y unas gafas de sol, sospechoso.

Me pareció una persona tan lejos de ti... Ahora, sin embargo entiendo que el color de sus ojos es el mismo, un azul claro, como el cielo al amanecer...

de acuerdo a lo que él me dijo, él también tenía cabello rubio cuando era niño, pero con el paso de los años el color se volvió más oscuro, durante sus viajes en el desierto.

Pero después del accidente y las diversas situaciones que tuvo que enfrentar, volvió a su color original.

En Lakewood entré por primera vez en la sala de conmemoración Ardlay y pude admirar los numerosos retratos de los ancestros de la familia.

La pintura que retrata a la Sra. Rosemary es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Todavía eras un recién nacido y tu madre sonríe felizmente, sosteniéndote en sus brazos.

No pude contener las lágrimas. La imagen de ella y su hijo fue realmente dulce. Recuerdo que una vez me contaste sobre ella y me confiaste sus palabras: "Las flores mueren y renacen aún más bellas" Las personas mueren y renacen aún más espléndidas en el corazón de los que permanecen"

Cuando dije esta frase a Albert, se quedó escuchándome sin decir una palabra. Luego, después de un largo silencio, me contó sobre el matrimonio entre su hermana Rosemary y tu padre, el Sr. Vincent Brown.

Me contó cómo tu madre no se rindió ante la opinión de los Ardlay. Se oponían profundamente a esa relación por la diferencia social entre las familias

La señora Rosemary, les dijo que la felicidad no depende de dinero o posición social, sino por la posibilidad de vivir con la persona que amas, si se oponían para detenerla, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar el apellido Ardlay en cualquier momento.

Rosemary era una persona dulce, pero también una mujer fuerte.

Tú eras así también, Anthony: dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Si todavía estuvieras vivo, me pregunto qué tipo de hombre te habrías convertido.  
Tu última sonrisa quema mi corazón.

Cuando te fuiste, de repente, no podía perdonarme el sólo hecho de poder seguir respirando me pareció una injusticia. Era insoportable ver el sol salir y descender.

Me molestaba sentir sed, por sentir hambre.

Estaba convencida de que nunca me gustaría nadie más. Pero entonces... ya sabes lo que me ha pasado, ¿verdad? En Londres, estaba atraída por una persona que era extremadamente similar a ti.

Quizás eso me pareció en ese momento, en realidad son dos personas completamente diferentes.

Por esa persona aprendí que el sentimiento de amor es diverso y que hay cosas que una vez perdidas, no podemos recuperarlas nuevamente.

No podemos volver a encontrar quienes han muerto... Es una realidad difícil de asimilar, pero hay que aceptarlo.

Aun cuando se esté vivo... he aprendido que hay circunstancias en las que el destino no permite que dos personas estén juntas.

Después de todo, vivir significa acumular estas experiencias vividas. Mientras hay vida hay esperanza.

Tu última sonrisa me dará fuerzas, sé que tú has perdonado todo.

Estoy feliz de haberte conocido...

Anthony, Stare... viviré con alegría, las cosas tristes y cosas bellas... todos los recuerdos vivirán en mi memoria, voy a seguir viviendo sin dejar de ser yo misma.

¿Me pregunto qué me estará esperando el mañana? ¿Que me traerá el amanecer envuelto en su luz blanca?

Cualquiera que sea la razón, estoy esperando con ansias.

Sé que ya no puedo encontrarme contigo en este mundo Anthony, pero cuando nos volvamos a encontrar algún día, quiero ser una persona de la que pueda seguir adelante sin vergüenzas.

Por eso, me comprometeré a seguir mi camino y, como te prometí, ¡lo haré con una sonrisa huh!

Anthony... por favor sigue cuidando de mí.

Desde la temporada en que florecen las rosas dulce Candy.


	12. Chapter 12

Última parte del epílogo.

El sol ha desaparecido por completo. El azul claro del crepúsculo ha inundado la habitación, y en la tenue luz mis dedos parecen blancos. Suavemente colocó mis memorias y recuerdos en el joyero con incrustaciones.

El tiempo pasado, todo lo que he perdido y todo lo que he logrado ... Aprendí a hacer amigos y llevarme bien con el destino, con sus luz y sus sombras con penas y alegrías .

El destino no siempre es oscuro; a veces es capaz de pagarte con la luz del amor.

Como dice la señorita Pony, nunca se sabe lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Incluso aún si te lastiman el corazón, si lo enfrentas sin miedo, en la próxima esquina te puede envolver un encuentro maravilloso, de eso estoy convencida.

Sentada en la silla espero a que mis recuerdos dentro del cofre se calmen, dejando escapar un aliento sereno .

Suspiro lentamente en la tenue de la oscuridad. En ese momento, de repente se enciende la luz de la habitación.

"Candy... ¿qué haces con la luz apagada?"

La voz suave que siempre calma mi corazón .

Esa persona está allí frente a la puerta, mirándome, frente a mi, esa sonrisa que amo tanto.

No pude escuchar el sonido del auto que lo trajo de regreso a casa.

"¡Bienvenido de nuevo!"

Me levanto de la silla exclamo con una voz quebrantada y llena de Felicidad, me arrojo a los brazos de esa persona.

FIN. (完)


End file.
